Final Stage
Otherwise known as Stage 4, the final stage is the last hurdle standing between a competitor and complete victory. The final stage usually goes through very minimalistic changes with it being changed only after someone defeats it. (Except T8 where the stage received minor changes after its attempts in T7.) Version 1 This first version of the final stage was unique in that it was the only instance where the spartan ability clamber was utalized. This tower had only one obstacle the Clamber Climb which required competitors to clamber back and forth 15 blocks before reaching the top within a time limit of 30 seconds. The tower was first attempted by Buddy Jumps in tournament 2 where he made it up 14 blocks before running out of time. The tower would be attempted again in T3 by ump double ump, he would get higher up on the tower but ran out of time as he was reaching out for the fusion coil. ump would put in a lot of practice for tournament 4 and his practice would pay off as he would reach the tower again for a 2nd tournament in a row. This time however ump's attempt would be successful as he hit the fusion coil with 0.3 seconds remaining to become Spartan Sasuke's first grand champion! Version 2 After ump double ump achieved complete victory in T4, the Final Stage would be completely overhauled with both tower design and obstalces. The tower now has 2 obstacles as opposed to just one. The first obstacle is the Spider Climb which had competitors jump back and forth up 15 pegs (14 in T8). Once they made it up that they would then transfer onto the Final Rope. Similar to the Rope Climb on the 1st Stage from T3 and T4, the Final Rope had competitors climb very quickly up 13 blocks (14 in T8) with however much time they had leftover from the Spider Climb. Once again the time limit is 30 seconds and this final stage would prove to be harder then the first one. This tower was first attempted in T7 by Strafe Helix and ump double ump marking this the first time there has been multiple final stage attempts in a single tournament. Unfortunately both competitors came up short of reaching the top within the time limit. Going into T8 the tower received minor adjustments with the Spider Climb being made shorter and the Final Rope made longer. Once again 2 competitors reached the final stage this tournament both attempting it for their first time. SMOKEY MASSACRE annihilated the tower clearing it with 0.96 seconds remaining to become the 2nd grand champion of Spartan Sasuke! DHG Fireball also attempted the tower but unfortunately could not join SMOKEY MASSACRE on the throne. Version 3 After SMOKEY MASSACRE's Kanzenseiha in tournament 8 the Final Stage wouldn't be attempted until T13, a whole year after the previous attempts. On this Final Stage competitors had to focus more on the obstacles themselves rather than just full on speed from prior towers. The obstacles included the Heavenly Ladder, a large ladder consisting of 21 bars competitors had to climb; once through that is was onto the Final Plank, a modified version of the Vertical Plank three times in size of the Stage 1 version where competitors have to climb up 13 blocks that revolve around a plank. With a higher emphasis on the obstacles the time limit was raised to 40 seconds. As stated earlier it would take until tournament 13 for someone to reach this tower, in fact 3 competitors reached it (a record which still holds today). First to attempt the tower was Swantron97 and unfortunately his pace was too slow as he ran out of time while jumping to the 10th block on the Final Plank. ump double ump was up next keeping his record of having attempted every version of Spartan Sasuke's Final Stage. His pace was much faster the Swan's, but sadly it still wasn't enough as he came up painfully short timing out by just a half of a second. It all came down to SMOKEY MASSACRE and it's here that Smokey made history clearing the tower with a whole 3.25 seconds left on the clock to become the first ever 2 time grand champion on a major Halo Jumping course! Version 4 Currently the 4th version of the Final Stage is unknown, however RPG445 has stated that this will be the most difficult Final Stage in all of Halo Jumping!